The Neverending Journey
by Apartion
Summary: In a world of disarray and mystery, many have found a path to follow. More are finding them now.
1. Charr Chapter 1: Reemergence

The rain poured down on the Black Citadel as a warband of six Charr entered the upper level of the citadel, walking into a room they were called into for a mission briefing.

The leader of the warband, Legionnaire Muto Wollrane, saluted her superior, Centurion Forna Botshot, with the rest of the warband doing the same.

 _"At ease, Legionnaire."_ Said the Centurion casually. _"Called you in here because Iron Legion has a bit of a problem we want cleared up."_

 _"Details?"_ Muto asked, a serious look across her face.

Forna stood up from her seat and pulled up a wanted poster from her desk. It showed a black and white male charr with four very small horns and blue eyes. _"Recognize this guy?"_

Muto shook her head.

 _"I do! That's-"_ Exclaimed Hairy Wollrane, who was quickly hushed by Muto.

 _"Let the guy talk, Legionnaire."_

Muto sighed, nodding.

 _"That's Wolvigar. Can't remember if he has a last name or not, but he's some sort of traitor, joined the Flame Legion a while back. Ain't he supposed to be dead, though? What's he doin' on a wanted poster?"_

Forna chuckled. _"Good, good. Yeah, he was **supposed** to be dead, but he isn't, apparently. We've had sightings of him as close as Diessa Plateau. He's been killing people - Charr, mostly, and people have been putting up these wanted posters. We caught sight of 'em and decided this is a professional job."_

 _"Why us?"_ Muto asked.

 _"Ash Legion normally does assassinations, but this got turned into something bigger. Wolvigar's got a little makeshift warband of his own now, seems like. Must be recruiting people for somethin' big, only seems to be targeting gladiums for his group, though."_

Hairy raised his hand, to which Muto nodded.

 _"Ain't he former Blood Legion? Why ain't they dealin' with him?"_

 _"They don't want to go after him, don't know why. Maybe some misplaced sense of honor for his former service, who knows. But you all are a skilled group, and your record shows you're good at dismantling a crowd, so you're who we want on this job."_

 _"Location?"_ Muto inquired, tilting her head a little with a very faintly puzzled look on her face.

 _"You're heading where he was seen last - Diessa Plateau. Wouldn't be surprised if you had to chase him into Fireheart Rise, though. No way he'd try and go to the Citadel of Flame though, so count that out on your list of places to check. Ask around, see if any warbands around the area have spotted him."_

Muto nodded, and looked back at her warband, who gave a quick, single nod. _"We're off."_

Forna saluted the warband, who exited the office.

 _"Wolvigar, huh? I've heard of him - tough son of a bitch, I've heard. But... he was supposed to be killed during the Battle for Lion's Arch. The hell is he doing alive?"_ Asked Spots Wollrane.

 _"No way he could have gotten out of the city half-dead, even with the chaos going on during the battle. I'm just wondering why he's popped up now - It's been a while since the battle."_ Chef Wollrane added, scratching his chin.

 _"On a job, move out."_ Muto ordered.

The warband set off from the Black Citadel, with their destination to be as ordered: Diessa Plateau.


	2. Asura Chapter 1: Aeromancers and Knights

Asuran Scientist Sallana gave a large sigh as her and her personal guard, Lorro, walked north from the entrance to Rata Sum. _"Of all the personal guards I had to be stuck with, I got YOU. Just greaaaat."_

 _"I assure you, Lady Sallana, I am a most capable guardian! We shall be safe, for Dwayna is watching over us."_ Lorro said, smiling.

 _"You're really, really strange. Why do you worship a human god?"_

Lorro furrowed his brow. _"Gods, plural. I've been shown the light of the Gods, and their benevolence granted me further life!"_

With a dumbfounded look on her face, she turned her head towards Lorro as she continued walking. _"You're not trying to say you think you're immortal or something, are you?"_

 _"No, of course not! I simply was - Lady Sallana, tree!"_ Lorro cried out.

 _"Huh-"_ Sallana said before walking into a tree. _"Ugh! Please, I don't care if you're some sort of priest warrior immortal asura freak or not, let's just get to the Grove and I can do my work."_

 _"I shall respect your request, Lady Sallana. Might I inquire why we're going to the Grove in particular?"_

 _"Finally, a question with merit. The Pale Tree's been in a daze, and even though it may be a sentient being, it's also a very important structure - It is a tree, after all. Four other scientists are heading there - Air specialists, like myself. We're going to be conducting tests on the atmosphere in the Grove and Caledon Forest, to see if the Pale Tree's condition has affected the air at all."_

 _"Oh my!"_ Lorro said in amazement. _"That is quite an interesting task! I do hope the Pale Tree is alright. She's quite an important person for the Sylvari - I believe they see her as their mother."_

Sallana nodded. _"Yeah, that's right. Makes me wonder how my mother is doing. She makes an amazing peach-blackberry-apple pie. Maybe I'll go see her when I come back."_

 _"My family is doing quite well! My father's recently retired and my mother is selling clothing."_ Lorro explained.

 _"You an only child?"_ Sallana asked.

Lorro nodded. _"First and last child. My parents are a bit old to be having more children now."_

 _"I have a sister. She's working alchemy in Rata Sum."_

The two conversed for some time about family, food, and elemental formulas and test supplies as they made their way to the Grove. Within a few hours, they would arrive safely.


	3. Human and Sylvari Chapter 1: Drunk

Raising his mug to his lips, Avhael Aldium took a chug of his ale. _"Is this fresh?"_ He asked, looking towards the bartender.

 _"Yessir."_

Avhael nodded. _"I can taste it. Quite good."_

 _"Thank ya, sir."_

It was simply another workless day in Lion's Arch for Avhael, who found work when it passed by. As the night creeped up on the day, it seemed work wouldn't find him this day as it hadn't the past day.

He noticed an interesting-looking Sylvari woman sit next to him and shuffle, a bit confused as to what to do.

 _"Might you need help, miss?"_ Avhael asked.

The woman looked towards Avhael. _"Yes, actually, help would be most appreciated! I, um, don't know how to order things. Or what there is to order."_

He raised an eyebrow. _"How do you not know how to order something?"_

Somewhat embarassed now, the woman chuckled awkwardly. _"I'm new to Tyria - I just came from the dream a few days ago."_

It dawned on him after she spoke that that was a thing with Sylvari. He chuckled and nodded. _"Oh, I understand. Well, I've got a menu here - I hope you know how to read. It's got all the drinks and food listed, and the prices. I'll buy you a drink, as a welcome to the world."_

She smiled at him. _"That sounds lovely! And yes, I'm not quite sure how I know, but I know how to read."_ She accepted the menu he passed to her and looked over it.

Here he was again, buying a drink for a beautiful woman, though normally it was human women he did this for. He couldn't help but silently acknowledge her beauty within his thoughts, though - Something about her seemed alluring. Maybe it was some sort of plant scent or something, he pondered humorously.

 _"I think I'll try this grape and strawberry ale. That sounds quite tasty!"_ She said, looking towards Avhael. _"Oh! You're buying me a drink and I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Nyaranasha."_

Avhael chuckled. _"My name is Avhael Aldium. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nyaranasha."_

He ordered her drink, and within a few minutes it was placed in front of her in a large mug. _"Oh my!"_ She said in amazement, _"This is quite a large cup!"_

 _"It's called an ale mug. They're meant to be larger than regular cups. Go on, try it - I've had that before, it's quite a sweet ale."_

She nodded and slowly lifted the mug to her lips, taking a small sip. Her eyes widened a bit, and she set it down. _"That is VERY tasty!"_ She exclaimed. She quickly picked the mug back up, and to Avhael's amazement, she was able to chug the entire drink down within seconds.

 _"You - You just drank that entire thing in less than a minute."_ He said, his own eyes widened now.

 _"Is... is that not normal? Am I... not supposed to do that?"_ Nyaranasha asked nervously.

Still a bit surprised, Avhael chuckled. _"You're just fine to do that, but most people drink their ales slower. Nothing wrong with chugging it, I suppose, but you might get drunk faster doing that."_

 _"Drunk? Oh my, I've heard about that. Maybe I shouldn't be getting drunk when I'm wandering north..."_

Avhael tilted his head a bit, eyebrow raised. _"Heading north?"_

 _"Oh yes, I'm seeing the world. I've heard it's quite cold up north, but I've got my coat here, so I'll be quite fine."_

Avhael's sense of kindness kicked in as he sat up straight. _"Well, Nyaranasha, if you're heading north, you'll definitely need someone to travel with. If you'd like, I'll come along with you."_

A large smile came across Nyaranasha's face. _"You will? Oh that's absolutely wonderful! Yes, I'd like that very much! When are you able to leave? I want to get a head start before it gets too much darker."_

Picking up his helmet from beside the stool on the floor, he put it on and took hold of his sword that was leaning against the bar. _"I'm ready now. I've paid my bill and yours, so we can depart now if you'd like."_

She nodded in response, jumping up from her seat. The two exited the bar, and left Lion's Arch to head north, reaching Snowden Drifts within two hours. They set up camp and would wait for the night to flee from the coming day.


	4. Charr Chapter 2: The Chase

It took a day, but the Wollrane Warband reached Diessa Plateau in time to question locals during the early day.

They split up in the town of Nageling, and began their search.

It took only an hour for them to get results, when the warband met back up in the center of the town.

 _"Any leads?"_ Muto asked, looking around at her friends, most of whom shook their heads. Spots, however, spoke up.

 _"I think I've got one. Blacksmith said a few older Charr came into town the other day, ordered a bunch of axes, swords, and hammers. Guy even said himself he doesn't know what only three Charr would do with that many weapons or how they'd pay for 'em."_

 _"Good lead. Descriptions?"_ Muto asked promptly.

 _"One had white fur, scars over his eyes, two horns going back, one of 'em had a broken tip. Another had brown fur, came in without a breastplate on, had some scars across his chest and back, brown eyes. Last one had yellow fur, had an eye missing and had four horns. They were all wearing plated gear."_ Spots explained.

 _"Location?"_

 _"Said they muttered something about the Grendich Ruins."_ Spots continued.

 _"Why would they go to an old ghost-infested place like that?"_ Boomstick Wollrane asked.

Crowbar Wollrane scratched her chin. _"Grendich... that place has an underground sewer system if I'm thinkin' right. Makes for a good hide-out, they got shelter, water, can come outside to get food."_

 _"Good work. Let's go."_ Muto said.

They headed north of Nageling, and soon reached the ruins. Though to most it would be strange that the ruins were ghost-free, it made sense to this particular warband. They wandered into the underground.

 _"A camp! We found 'em - At least... we found where they're stayin'. Where are they, though?"_ Spots pondered.

A noise alerted the warband, who turned to face the entrance.

 _"Should only take a few days for an order that large to go through. We'll go back and tell him - Hey!"_ Exclaimed a white Charr, who matched one of the descriptions Spots was given.

 _"We're compromised! Blow the dynamite!"_ Yelled the yellow-furred Charr. The brown-furred Charr pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit it quick, throwing it at the warband. Muto swung her arm around to signal a retreat as the dynamite blew, collapsing part of the underground. Quickly, Muto ran to the debris and listened through it.

 _"We've gotta get out of here! They'll take the sewer out. Head north, we'll cut through the mountains to Fireheart!"_

The voices became distant, and Muto rushed to the sewer. _"Out! Quick!"_

The warband swam through the sewer, and emerged into Blackblade Lake. They shook off the water as they rushed around, passing by the ruins.

 _"They're going over the mountains, yeah?"_ Hairy asked as they all ran.

 _"Yes."_ Muto said, nodding.

 _"It'll take them a while to make that kinda ascent. We can go through the Moledavia burrows to get to Fireheart, and we can maybe catch up to 'em!"_ Crowbar suggested.

 _"Good! Go!"_ Muto yelled.

The warband made their way to the burrows, and fought through minor dredge camps, making their way into Fireheart Rise within an hour.


	5. Asura Chapter 2: Results

After four hours of walking, Aeromancer Sallana and Knight Lorro arrived at the Grove, where they were greeted by the remaining four Asuran scientists.

 _"A pleasure you could make it, Sallana."_ Spoke one brown-skinned asuran man.

 _"Ah, Norkho, it's good to see you! What makes you guys need five of us instead of four?"_ Sallana said, smiling and shaking Norkho's hand.

 _"We're going to have two of us in mid-northern Caledon, one in mid-southern, and two here in the Grove. That way, we can have wide-spread, thorough samples."_

Sallana nodded. _"Where will I be?"_

 _"We've been here for a few hours, and you've just arrived, so we're going to be easy on you and your assistant and let you be here in the Grove with Zennenna."_

A somewhat short (Even by Asuran standards) grey skinned asuran woman bowed in respect. _"I'm Zennenna. Good to meet you!"_

 _"You too - I'm Sallana."_

Norkho smiled. _"Jorru will take mid-southern, me and Waffon will head further north. Take this comm, we'll coordinate and try and get our samples taken at the same time."_

Sallana accepted the comm, and nodded. _"Be safe out there, Norkho."_

Norkho, Waffon, and Jorru departed, leaving Lorro, Sallana, and Zennenna in the Grove.

 _"It's a high pleasure to work with you, Aeromancer."_ Zennenna stated as they heading towards the middle of the grove.

 _"You know who I am?"_ Sallana asked, as Lorro trailed behind them.

Zennenna nodded. _"Yes, I do. Your theory on the mists' effects on Tyria's air was eye-opening for me."_

Sallana chuckled. _"The best part about that theory was that there WAS a difference between the atmospheres of the mists and Tyria."_

 _"And that the two don't combine. It's incredible that there are atmospheres like that out there in other dimensions."_ Zennenna added.

 _"You've got the air samplers, yeah?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am. It's a good thing we brought a few extra, since we needed a fifth here._ " Zennenna said as she pulled out two small mechanical boxes. She handed one to Sallana, and the two placed the boxes on the ground, pushing a button on the top.

A pipe-like rod emerged from the box, and a stationary vaccuum from the rod.

 _"Now we just wait for Norkho and the others."_ Sallana stated.

 _"It shouldn't be long - We brought our personal mecha-gliders, so they'll use those to get over there quick."_

Lorro stood silent beside the two as they conversed.

 _"Mine is under repair right now. I took it on a vacation trip to the Steamspur Mountains and it malfunctioned - Luckily I wasn't in the air yet."_ Sallana explained.

The comms Zennenna and Sallana had crackled with noise. _"Come in! Come in, do you read me?"_ Norkho asked through the comm.

 _"We hear you loud and clear, Norkho. You all in position?"_ Sallana responded.

 _"Yes, we're ready. Alright everyone, activate your samplers in three... two... one... now!"_

Sallana and Zennenna pushed a side button on the samplers, and air began to be suctioned up into the machines.

 _"Taking these samples should only last a minute at most. Remember, catalogue the temperature and density - they're the most important results here!"_ Norkho said through the comm.

Within a minute, as Norkho said, the samples were taken and the machines' results were catalogued. The three other Asura would soon return, and they would go over their results - It turned out that the Pale Tree's haze did, in fact, have a very slight effect on the density of the atmosphere in the Grove as compared to further north.


	6. Human and Sylvari Chapter 2: Enter Norn

Day broke, and Avhael had already been up for about an hour. He had been tending to the camp they had made in south-western Snowden Drifts, and noticed quickly now that Nyarnasha had woken up.

 _"Oh - Oh my..."_ Nyaranasha yawned, fixing her leafy hair. _"It's day already? Have I been asleep the whole day!?"_

Avhael chuckled. _"No, it just broke light. Still don't see why we didn't just stay at the Podaga Steading."_

 _"Where would the fun be in that! This is exciting, camping out in the wilderness."_

Smirking, Avhael put out the fire they had made. _"Either way, we should head to the Steading to see about stocking up on supplies if we're going to keep going north."_

She nodded in response. _"I guess that's a good idea! Maybe they have drinks there?"_

 _"It's a possibility. With the things we picked up along the way, we could probably get some coin too for drinks."_

The two left their camp, and headed to the Steading, which was a tad bit south-east of their location. Entering the building, they did indeed find a small bar, which was mostly empty save for a norn woman sitting at the far right.

"Oh goody!" Nyaranasha exclaimed. _"Do you want to do the trading? I'm not sure how to myself."_

Avhael nodded. _"I'll go see what I can get us."_ He told her, walking further into the large hall.

Nyaranasha walked towards the far right to sit next to the norn woman - Company would be much nicer than sitting alone, she thought.

 _"Hello, ma'am!"_ Nyaranasha said with a smile, looking towards the norn.

Looking up, the woman pushed her black hair out of her eyes. _"Hey."_ She simply said, a sad tone to her voice.

Nyaranasha sat down and took a menu, looking at it. _"What would you say is a good drink to get here?"_ She asked, looking to her right.

 _"Well, the charged peach ale gets you pretty drunk. Tastes good, too."_

Nyaranasha blinked. _"Getting drunk this early in the morning? That sounds terribly bad."_

The woman smirked in response. _"For me, it's better than the alternative."_

Frowning, Nyaranasha put down the menu and sat facing the norn. _"Is something wrong? Do you want someone to talk to about it?"_

The norn looked a bit confused. _"You're... the first person that's asked me that. I mean, I... I guess talking about it might be good. See, I've got this problem - This guy likes me."_

 _"Wouldn't someone liking you be good?"_

Shaking her head, the woman continued. _"Not when he likes me romantically and won't let up. I don't like him - At least not in that way. I snuck off here to drown my sorrows in hard ale... if I go back, I'm gonna get harassed."_

 _"Why not outdo him?"_ Avhael asked. He had been leaning against the wall, tossing a bag of coins up into the air to catch it each time it came down.

 _"What do you mean?"_ The woman asked.

Nyaranasha looked back at Avhael, and decided to let the two converse.

 _"You norns are about honor and deeds, to the best of my knowledge. Raise your honor above his and he won't be able to be with you."_

The norn blinked. _"That... that's actually a really great idea. I didn't think about that."_

Nyaranasha clapped her hands in joy. _"Oh good! Maybe we can help you!"_

 _"You want to risk your lives to help someone you don't know?"_

Avhael chuckled at the norn's response. _"We're out here basically wandering around, we might as well get in some action. I'm Avhael Aldium, by the way."_

Nyaranasha smiled at the norn. _"I'm Nyaranasha."_

Finally, a genuine smile began to form on the norn's face. _"It's good to meet you two. My name is Nerra Gildegarn."_

 _"So what around here can you think of that'd get you some glory?"_ Avhael asked, ceasing his bag-tossing as he stood up straight.

 _"Well, the best thing I can think of is this really big norn guy, he's an outcast - Killed some people in Hoelbrak, got away. He's up in Frostgorge Sound last anyone heard. He's killed everyone that's gone after him."_

 _"So... killing him would get you more... famous?"_ Nyaranasha asked, confused.

 _"Something like that, Nyara."_ Avhael said, trying out the nickname.

Nerra stood up, and put a silver coin on the table. _"Bartender! My payment's here."_ She shouted. _"I'm ready when you two are."_

 _"Let us get some supplies for the road, and we can go hulk-hunting."_ Avhael said, a grin underneath his helmet.

It took only an hour to procure the supplies they needed, and the trio headed north-east, to Frostgorge Sound...


	7. Charr Chapter 3: The Encounter

The warband exited the Burrows of Moledavia, entering into Fireheart Rise. They quickly rushed north-east, and within half an hour, they caught sight of their targets. A chase ensued, and soon they found themselves running towards the Switchback Canyons.

 _"They're going to try and lose us in the canyons!"_ Spots exclaimed.

 _"Won't work!"_ Muto stated boldly.

 _"I think I know where they're going..."_ Chef said.

Their chase took them throw a narrow passage, but the older Charr kept their distance as they continued running. Minutes passed, and the Wollrane Warband came to the Keeper's Sanctum, where they saw the three Charr descend into the molten gorge.

 _"I was right... I wish I wasn't, but I was."_ Chef said, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Muto gazed down into the Sanctum. _"We descend."_

And descend they did. As they went through, they saw what must have been upwards of a dozen Charr who all looked at them as they went further into the chasm.

They reached a platform, and finally found their goal. Wolvigar stood at the edge of a circular platform raised above the rest of the sanctum.

 _"Wolvigar!"_ Exclaimed the yellow-furred charr. _"We've been followed. They wouldn't let up, so we thought we'd bring them here to get 'em as a group!"_

The helmeted charr nodded, and turned to face the trio. _"It is alright, my brothers." He said as he walked forward. "They are here for me."_

The warband walked slowly up to the platform.

 _"Surrender."_ Muto ordered.

 _"Brothers and sisters!"_ Wolvigar yelled. Charr came up behind the warband, but did not ascend to the platform.

 _"Be ready."_ Muto stated, looking to her friends.

 _"Brothers and sisters, our temporary home has proven to be just that - Temporary. We have been found, and you all must travel west."_

 _"What about you, Wolvigar?"_ Asked a black-furred charr woman at below the platform.

 _"I will take care of these intruders. You must all stay safe - I do not wish to lose any of you in a fight that is here because of me."_

Wolvigar's group nodded and began to exit the sanctum, until all that was left was the warband and Wolvigar.

 _"Again. Surrender."_ Muto ordered, walking slowly towards Wolvigar.

He drew his large hammer, and held it in his left hand. _"I will not surrender to you. I have things to do, a new family to tend to... You will not stop my work."_ He said as fiery wings began to form on his back.

 _"No way..."_ Spots said in disbelief. _"I think I know why he's alive..."_

 _"The mists restored me... I've been sent back to get revenge on the Legions, and I have gladiums to unite. My revenge TRULY begins NOW!"_ He yelled, rushing forward and jumping. He landed on top of a floating molten prison, and threw his hammer down at the warband, who quickly jumped out of the way.

Muto drew her pistols, and Boomstick drew his shotgun. They began firing at Wolvigar, who formed a mist shield to block the bullets.

Spots pulled out her own hammer, Chef pulled out two spiked frying pans, Crowbar unsheathed her crowbar, and Hairy pulled out his greatsword.

Wolvigar jumped down, near-instantly picking up his hammer and swinging it around. Everyone dodged the swing but Muto, who was hit and knocked back towards the edge of the platform, unconscious.

Hairy charged Wolvigar, swinging his greatsword diagonally upwards to the right, connecting with Wolvigar's hammer as the winged charr blocked. With a quick push, Wolvigar sent Hairy flying back, into a wall, knocking him out.

Boomstick provided covering fire, though another mist shield made his bullets useless. Chef rushed Wolvigar, swinging his spiked frying pans wildly, but missing each time as Wolvigar disappeared and reappeared several times to dodge.

 _"He's a... revenant!?"_ Boomstick exclaimed.

 _"That's what I was getting at!"_ Spots yelled as she leapt over Chef, attempting to bring her hammer down on Wolvigar's head. With a swipe of his own hammer, however, Wolvigar pushed her back, though she landed safely at the foot of the platform.

Crowbar and Chef charged at Wolvigar, attempting to perform a group bash on him, which failed as he disappeared, popping up behind them and kicking them back towards Muto's unconscious body.

Wolvigar put up another mist shield and leapt over Spots, towards Boomstick. With a quick movement, Wolvigar grabbed onto Boomstick's shotgun and bent it upwards. Boomstick fell back, and Wolvigar blasted him with a bolt of mist, rendering him unconscious as well.

Spots, Chef, and Crowbar jumped at Wolvigar, who hurled them back against a wall with a swing of his hammer. Chef and Crowbar were now unconscious as well, with Spots the only one left to fight.

 _"You're gonna pay for this, Wolvigar."_ She said angrily, growling.

 _"You will pay for your betrayal of me and all of the gladiums you've abandoned."_ He said as he slowly walked towards her.

Spots charged at Wolvigar, swinging her hammer wildly. To her shock, Wolvigar grabbed her hammer and threw it aside, using his other hand to grab Spots by her neck and lift her up into the air.

 _"I will not kill you. You are coming with me."_ He said ominously. With a swirl of mist forming around the two, they disappeared.

Muto awoke, and gasped, looking at her comrades. She noticed quickly as they woke up that Spots was missing.

 _"What... what do we do?"_ Chef asked.

 _"We follow. West. Save Spots."_ Muto stated.

And west they went, chasing after Wolvigar and their captured friend.


End file.
